


Queens Of The Castle

by Username8746489



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: (Two of them are male, but whatever, we still stan anyways)A Lila salt fic (well not really a f i c?) heavily inspired by Six: The Musical!Her takeover goes a little differently in here.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 249





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, this is an outline not a story bc I wanna write it but I have other WIPs so like 😔😔😔😔😔

**Chloe as Catherine of Aragon**

Lila wants to become popular at school _fast_ so she decides to go for Chloe as her first friend! 

It should be amazing! Chloe can use her dad's influence so they can do whatever they want! And Sabrina can do all of her homework! So she lies to get into Chloe's good graces (With no lies about Ladybug bc that's a one way ticket to getting attacked by an akuma). And it works!!

After a couple weeks, she figures out a pothole in her plans. People don't like Chloe. (For good reason, she's kinda mean :( ) And now they're making assumptions about her because she's hanging out with the bitch of the school.

Lila needs people to like her so now she needs to ditch Chloe, but doing it in a way that brings up her reputation too.

So when the next "queen" rolls around, she cries that Chloe bullied her into being her friend but she can't deal with it anymore. The class (including Mari and Adrien bc they don't know she's a liar yet) buys it. 

Mission Successful. Despite the fact Chloe is trying to spread the fact she's a liar now.

(Lyric to Dialogue stuff maybe?

"You must wanna replace me" (Aragon) =

"Oh, so you want to replace me as Queen Bee, is that it?" (Chloe, confronting Lila after the fact))

A good thing that happens is Chloe finally grows a moral compass after being used.

Next Queen?

**Nathaniel as Anne Boleyn**

(Yeah, he's in here because...have you seen my account??? Gotta get Nath appreciation somewhere, ya know??)

Shoving headcannons in here, Nath's dad is the head of a famous weapons manufacturer (Like if you said the guy's last name, everyone would recognize it levels of famous) but he likes going by his mom's last name because he doesn't like his dad. 

So one day, a sub calls Nath by his actual last name so Lila is all interested now (bc rich dad means she gets pampered if she dates the son (Or so she thinks)) and starts trying to flirt with him.

Nath is like "Okay, let's be friends!" somehow unaware of Lila trying to become the girl on his arm.

Nathaniel starts dating Marc (The event equivalent to the lyric "Maybe I'll flirt with a guy or three") and Lila starts being upset over it. 

"Why are you dating him over me?"  
  
"You know you could do so much better, right?"

"I'm just saying, if you were dating me..."

(nothing homophobic though, that's a one way ticket to social suicide in a class full of LGBT people and allies)

He ends up researching about her lies to try and remind himself she's a good person and figures out she's a liar.

Nathaniel gets fed up with the r/nicegirls talks one day and yells at her in the middle of class.

Lila spins it as a sob story ("I didn't do anything wrong I was just congratulating him on his relationship!") and the classmates start bullying him as a result.

He ends up transferring to Marc's class later when it gets too much.

("I wouldn't be such a bitch! If you could get it up" (Boleyn) = 

"Why are you being so bitchy?" (Lila)

"I wouldn't be such a bitch if you would shut the fuck up!" (Nath, while slamming his hands on the table and standing up))

**Alix as Jane Seymour**

So uh no bright ideas for Jane (Sorry hun). Chose Alix because I adore her and Nath's friendship honestly. 

So she finds out Lila is a liar. Don't know how (Probably Nath). Alix tries to call her out on it while they're alone and Lila threatens her into staying silent. 

After seeing what happened to Chloe and Nathaniel, she decides to stay quiet. 

She's the "only one she truly loved" because she didn't try anything to reveal Lila. 

Not much here boys, sorry I couldn't think of anything.

("You can try, but I'm unbreakable!" (Seymour) =

"You can try to keep this a secret, but it'll come out!" (Alix, after the threat))

**Kagami as Anne of Cleves**

Kagami joins the school and Lila is like "Oh??? Her mom is famous, she could be sheltered like Adrien! I'll get her to like me!"

Unfortunately (for Lila), Kagami immediately called her out. Lila immediately drops her and spreads rumors she's an ice queen. 

There isn't much more to say then that. Sorry.

("You said that I tricked ya, 'Cause I, I didn't look like my profile picture" (Cleves) =

"So you think that I'm a trickster ice queen because I didn't act like how you expected me to?" (Kagami to Lila, after hearing about the rumors))

**Adrien as Katherine Howard**

Lila decides to go to the model (finally). After his failed romantic adventures with Chloe (He didn't date her, but he sure as hell noticed her intent to hang off his arm) and Kagami (Didn't work out, but they're still friends!), Lila's charm made him think this relationship would actually make him feel like a person, and not an object. 

Haha nope. Lila drags him around like he's a ragdoll and he wants to escape.

He and Marinette start talking and she starts talking about what the previous four have told her about Lila so she's a little hesitant about Adrien being in a relationship with Lila. He agrees with her and starts talking about how uncomfortable he is with her.

Lila overhears this and starts crying about Adrien cheating on her with Marinette. Class grow upset at Adrien and he decides to leave the situation by transferring to another class. (Probably to Nath's class so they can rant about Lila)

("I thought this time was different. Why did I think he'd be different?" (Howard) = 

"Why did I ever think I would be anything different than my influence?" (Adrien, whilst talking to Marinette))

**Marinette as Catherine Parr**

Lila decides to go for the next person, a designer in training with a lot of potential! 

Marinette has grown wary of Lila, having heard the horror stories from her friends. As Lila warms up to Marinette, the designer starts taking documentation for all her lies and starts gathering evidence debunking her.

She arrives one day before Lila (who is running late) and reveals the evidence to the rest of the class therefore destroying her credibility with everyone. 

Ta-Da! Lies are revealed and everything goes back to normal!

Just kidding obviously not.

The six people still are going to have grudges against the class (who were the only people in the school who believed Lila bc no one else hung out with her that much) and the two transfers aren't coming back.

**Bonuses**

Optional: They sing the songs in front of the school later as a not so subtle jab at Lila.

Highlights during their performance include 

  * Nathaniel pointing at Adrien, then Lila while singing "He doesn't want to bang you, somebody hang you"
  * Adrien dancing with Chloe while singing Mannox's verse, Kagami on Dereham's verse, singing very obviously talking about Lila on Henry's verse, and dancing with Marinette on Thomas' verse
  * Everyone vibing with each other during the Megasix



("Divorced, Beheaded, Died. Divorced, Beheaded, Survived!" (Ex-wives) = "Dropped, Transferred, Muted. Dropped, Transferred, Confuted!")

(Look, it was hard coming up with rhymes for Alix and Marinette-)

Haus of Holbein could be Adrien inviting Marinette to help Kagami pick out her outfit for her first day of school.

I'm not actually sure if this happens in canon or a no miraculous AU-


	2. Animatics??? :eyes:

ahahaha bringing this back after 3 months to reveal I have in fact made an animatic for this fic outline.

It's p bad but

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04qRw0gtXnA>

have fun watching some cringe I guess

**Author's Note:**

> If,,, like,,, anyone wants to ACTUALLY write this, just hmu k??
> 
> also someone tell me while this took 2 hours to write (prob bc I kept getting distracting whoops)


End file.
